Honey and Chocolate
by BakayaroManiac
Summary: [Discontinued] I only have it here because at that time it was one of my best writings.


**Title:** Honey and Chocolate

**Author:** BakayaroManiac

**Pairings:** Watari/Oriya, Hisoka/Hijiri… and maybe some Tsuzuki/Muraki later cause I think they're hotter than hell…

**Warnings for this chappie:** Naked Watari and Oriya, weirdness, me attempting to write something funny, hangovers, Hisoka torture (sorry 'Soka-haters not THAT kind of torture), a really hysterical Oriya. Oo Silly hints of Wat/Tsu (but that's just me being a hentai dreamer)

**Disclaimer: **sighs sadly I do not own Yami no Matsuei. (Descendants of Darkness) It belongs to the one and only: Matsushita Yoko! bows in dirt for her

**Notes:** Yeah… uh my first Watari/Oriya fanfic (and probably the second on EVER!) Aww come ON they're sooo hot! Which brings me to NaPap (the creator of Dark Adaptation, the FIRST Wat/Ori fic ever on who kickstarted me into finally writing some Wat/Ori. (And helping her out on her great need for some Wat/Ori smut) I love your fic milady! And I love you too! This fic is dedicated to you!

Oh yeah English is my second/third language out of four, (the others are Bosnian, Danish and German and I intend to add Spanish and Japanese) so puh-lease forgive me if I fuck something up and tell me

PLEAAASE! I BEG YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yutaka Watari woke slowly feeling a headache from a fresh hangover creep up with the consciousness, ambushing his poor brain. He uttered a tiny whimper, his throat tasting like alcohol and morning breath, not even daring to move from his slightly curled up position.

The winter was soon over, though it still meant that it was dark in the morning hours and Watari was not wearing his glasses. His blurred sight told him that he was laying on a futon in a Japanese styled room. Alright he was at least home. His house was typical modern-Japanese with western furniture, though still kept very simple, he had kept his bedroom oriental as could be. There was a small table with a bunch of research papers, an advanced laptop and a small teacup. He had a tatami floor and a big futon in the middle and on the opposite side of the bed; he had a flat screen TV and a simple stereo. He loved to stay in his bedroom, the peace and simplicity of it always calmed him. He loved to wake up on a day off watching mindless shows on the television with all his pet birds, maybe even with Tsuzuki if the other man had slept over after a long night out drinking or watching movies until they fell asleep around sunrise.

Then he had a weird feeling in his stomach, besides queasy feeling from the hangover, mind you. The smell of the room was very strange; it faintly smelled like incense mixed with a strong smell of tobacco. Watari didn't smoke, nor did he use incense.

His body started to feel less numb he realized that the covers were much too heavy and warm, as tried to turn over on his back. The covers slid slightly off his legs and he jerked in shock when he saw a long tanned third leg entwined between is own. He twisted his upper body to look around and blinked a few times. Though his very blurry sight, he could see there were different patterns on the walls of the bedroom and it was a lot bigger than his own. He was definitely not home in the apartment and whoever was lying next to him was definitely not Tsuzuki. And they were both butt naked! Well… shit! The other's arms- also tanned and muscular as the leg- were holding him around his waist and tightened when they felt Watari's movements. The others face buried into the skin between Watari's shoulder and neck. Watari felt a chest rise and fall in a sigh as the other, undeniably a man, snuggled him and dark chocolate brown hair spilled over Watari's shoulder.

The warm breath made Watari shudder as he frantically tried to think about what the hell he had been doing the day before to end up in another man's bed. Ah yes… He had gone out to drink, without Tsuzuki who had caught a light cold he still was recovering from (even Shinigami seemed to get ill at times, no serious or deadly diseases, though the headaches and hangovers were something he could have lived without). Watari whined softly. The whine abruptly turned into a squeak when the arm underneath him moved low over his abdomen, then even lower. Watari tried to move away from the touch to avoid a good grope and the only way seemed to be back, which was less than smart as he felt the definition of male anatomy press against his buttock. He felt himself react to it.

"_Fuck, not now!"_ his mind screamed. The arms around him lessened and Watari attempted to move out of the warm and comfortable arms. He sat up and slowly slid his leg from under the other's feeling cold where the man had been pressed against him. He then stood, wobbling a bit in search of his clothes. He first found his boxers pulling them on as fast as possible. Feeling a bit more modest he wobbled around to find his glasses before he fell over something. He found them beside the bed where he had slept and slid them on and adjusted them with a reflexive middle finger over his nose. He has never really cared for contacts, making him feel a bit naked and pale without the ever present glasses on his nose. Tsuzuki had once said he looked prettier without them, but a lot of his intelligent charm was with those glasses. Watari had just answered with a shrug.

He was pulling on his tight black jeans as he heard a groan from the bed and he yelped, flailed, stumbled backwards, while his arms tried to regain his balance, but looked more like windmills and he fell on his tailbone and hit the back of his head on the tatami floor mere centimetres from the soft futon. The world turned black for a second, bringing a surge of pain through his head with it. (And thereby adding to his hangover.) He heard someone fumble around him as he groaned loudly, his hand moved up to nurse the bump on his head and blinked up to look straight in to a pair of dark brown eyes look at him with a worried frown underneath the veil of sleepy hangover.

"Are you okay?" the dark-haired man asked with a groggy, deep voice. He reached out and helped Watari to sit up. Watari took in a deep breath and looked op into the man's face. His eyes were small, dark brown, his nose was bowed beautifully and his lips were full, especially the lower lip and pulled back in a small worried smile. Watari looked away to notice that the other was still very naked. He blushed and stood carefully feeling a bit sore where he landed on his tailbone.

"Yeah I'm okay… Thanks…" He hurried to pull a shirt on, looking away so the man couldn't see his embarrassed face and also not to look at the other's naked body. He could hear clothes rustle behind him as the other dressed. He picked up his navy coat with the fake silver-grey fur trimming its neck. He turned to the man, who had pulled on a simple black yutaka on, and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry for… uh this… I-I have to go now…" He stuttered. The man just had some kind of superior air around him for a mere human, but Watari did not get into deeper contemplation over it, given the situation and turned to leave.

"It's alright, I apologize too…" He looked around to glance at the man who also bowed politely. He smiled a sunny smile at the man and left.

OOOOOO

After a bit of searching around he finally found the entrance doors where his had kicked off his shoes, pulled them on and ran out and away from the big house and around the nearest corner. It was raining softly in the early morning hour. He looked around the dark streets; saw no one and teleported in front of the door to his apartment in Meifu. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door and snuck into the quiet darkness of the front hall. He had gotten used to this since about two months, since The Kyoto Case happened. He and Tsuzuki lived just beside each other in small apartments, with thin walls. He discovered that not long after moving in after fooling around with an experiment in the living room. This experiment blew up and crashed half the wall to Tsuzuki's living room and cost him a fuming raving Kagetsukai and no money for the next three weeks. That was one of the most frightening moments with Tatsumi Watari ever experienced and he never ever worked with his experiments there again.(Except the toilet a few times, but that was a hush hush!)

He and Tsuzuki, who paid for Watari's food those three weeks and Watari paid back by cooking for them both, (he wasn't taking any chances with Tsuzuki's cooking) worked with the wall and turned it into an entrance with a curtain for privacy.

Since The Kyoto Case Tsuzuki had been rather skittish, especially at evenings, so he stopped teleporting directly into the apartment should Tsuzuki be in his kitchen looking for food or candy. He had frightened Tsuzuki a few times and the older Shinigami had blindly shot curses at him, hitting him and ruining some furniture or some of Watari's stuff.

He hung up his coat and threw off his shoes. He then proceeded to his bedroom where he pulled off his shirt and pants then crashed on his own futon with a groan.

OOOOOO

Some time after noon he emerged from his bedroom, hair mussed glasses crooked and saw Tsuzuki in the kitchen with a glass of milk in hand, white and blue striped pyjama pants and some microwave food ready. He smiled at Watari.

"Good morning! Did you have fun last night?" He made Watari sit in front of the meal and sat across the blond man.

"Mnnhh… I had a weird dream…" Watari said, nibbling at the food with growing enthusiasm as he felt hunger. "I woke up in this room with this gorgeous man beside me… and I couldn't remember how I got there…I, uh... Damn it was so embarrassing! He woke up and I fell over right then while trying to get my pants on…"

Tsuzuki had started to giggle but then suppressed it. "Watari… You came back home early this morning… I head you 'cause I was going to the bathroom." He said with a huge teasing smile.

Watari blushed, choking on his breakfast and made Tsuzuki laugh. He felt the back of his head which still was rather sore but was mostly healed. "Oh my god! I slept with a guy I don't remember doing anything with and embarrassed myself in front of him!" He rested his head mournfully on the table. "At least," he mumbled. "At least my good taste also works when I'm drunk… He was really, really, really hot…"

Tsuzuki's laughter subsided with coughs and sniffles, he went into the bathroom quickly, blew his nose and came out with a reddened nose and still sniffling.

"He was really hot," Watari continued, "And I'd do almost anything to forget what I did this morning in exchange for what we did before that…" He sighed dramatically, sitting up and proceeded to devour the food in front of him with almost Tsuzuki-like ferocity.

Tsuzuki suddenly looked at Watari oddly from the door armed with toilet paper. "Hey, aren't those a bit big for you?" he asked, pointing at the black boxers Watari was wearing.

"Huh?" He stood up and looked down at himself. The black boxers looked more like a pair of oversized shorts hardly hanging on his narrow hips. Watari had been a rather tall and lean man when he died and had kept that figure. He flushed realizing that, in fact, these were definitely NOT his own boxers. The man he had slept with seemed to have rather wide hips and muscular legs; he remembered the tanned leg that had been between his own. He must also have had a well formed ass. He blushed deeply, stammered and squeaked. Tsuzuki was, no better phrase for it, laughing his ass off. The laughter was occasionally interrupted by a few coughs and sniffling.

Watari regained composure and pounced Tsuzuki. "That is not funny!" He wrestled with him for a bit. "I was drunk I was hung over!" Tsuzuki kept laughing and Watari started to giggle, the other's laugh being contagious, and it grew to a light laugh. "It's… it's not fair!" He was now only straddling Tsuzuki's stomach and laughing with the other. Tsuzuki used the chance to flip them both over and started mussing Watari's hair further, knowing the man and his long fights with it. "B-bastard!" the blond yelled and poked Tsuzuki's side.

"Tsuzuki! Where are y-" the kitchen door slammed open and Hisoka stopped in the middle of a step emerald green eyes staring at the two older men, half naked, hair messy, limbs tangled and both breathing hard on the kitchen floor. "What the hell are you guys doing!" he asked with a dark blush creeping up his face.

Watari locked eyes with Tsuzuki smiling evilly and Tsuzuki understood, having done this before to other innocent people in bars and clubs they frequently visited. Tsuzuki lowered himself, lying flush against Watari's body, between his legs and Watari slid one arm around his neck and the other cupped Tsuzuki's pyjama clad butt. "We were just fooling around a bit. Do you need anything 'Soka-chan?" Tsuzuki asked innocently, snuggling Watari's neck and the other let out a whispering moan. Hisoka sputtered his face going even redder.

"A- ano... uh... Nothing…uh…" the teen managed still staring at the rather occupied pair.

Watari squeezed Tsuzuki's butt and looked at Hisoka, not turning his face away from Tsuzuki's, their lips brushing against each other as he spoke. "Would you like to join us Bon? We'd like to share the fun…" He licked at Tsuzuki's lower lip.

"I ….ah …PERVERTS!" Hisoka squealed and rushed out the room his face almost glowing.

Tsuzuki sat up and giggled as he already had worked the worst of the laughter off before. "That sooo turned him on!"

"I think I saw… the front of his pant's… bulge almost… instantly!" he was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.

"Haha I saw it too!" Tsuzuki realized. "I think he needs to get laid… you know, teenage hormones and all…"

"Let's buy him porn!" Watari suddenly exclaimed. "Or maybe some of our yaoi manga collection…I bet he doesn't have any should we, gods forbid, find them!" He giggled at the thought of Hisoka's face as he unwrapped it for his next birthday.

Tsuzuki thought it through. "Hmm… I think maybe he should get a boyfriend or something… He spends too much time alone reading when we're not there to pester him."

"Yeah, I mean, he's only like what, eighteen?" Watari thought back to his own time as an eighteen year old boy. "He needs to be with someone his own age...We're a bit old for him…" He smiled at Tsuzuki.

"I think we could work something out… But let's eat fnirft!" Watari's foot nudged his face. "Hey!" He grabbed his ankle.

"That was for the hair!"

OOOOOO

It was a grey and boring Sunday, Oriya stated, looking out into his garden as he listened to the soft drumming of rain. Sunday was everybody's day off and the whole KoHakuRou was quiet. The servants were home or out enjoying themselves somewhere. The girls were also out except those who had chosen to rest in their respective rooms. Oriya had been up since the incident with the young blond man in his bed. He blushed a bit at the thought and then snerked, replaying the scene of the young man falling over in shock. And he found a pair of black boxers, who must have belonged to the young man, since none of his girls wore them nor did they ever enter his room except the servants once a week. But that had stopped two months ago. He had forbidden them to enter his room, where he now was sitting and sucking on his pipe, which had gone out long ago and staring at the back yard where a tall white clad figure usually made its way to his back door for a visits, and/or help for some thing he might had been doing and the police were getting suspicious.

He sighed as the garden kept being empty and totally quiet other than the rain. The birds had taken cover under the trees to keep dry. Oriya had hardly noticed that he had been staring out so long that it started to get dark again. He had become used to this. Muraki was gone. But why didn't he ever cry for the man? His best friend, if not a crazy murderer he hoped would get tired of all the nonsense he had been doing the past years? Was there still a part of him that wasn't convinced that the man was dead and gone forever? He did not know.

Oriya sighed for the nth time that day. He leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes. Not long after he started to doze until he heard a knock on his backdoor in the hall to where his room was. He jumped to full awareness all his training had taught him, and stumbled to the door, sliding it open with a slam.

"Kazutaka!"

Said man stood in front of him, soaking wet and his white coat scorched at the edges, old dried blood still on it and a tired almost dead look on his face.

The man smiled with a tired face. "Mibu..." he whispered "I-"

A fist colliding with his face interrupted him and he stumbled backwards landing with a thump. He reached a hand to his face where the skin over his left cheekbone had stated to redden. Silver eyes were staring in shock at Oriya.

Oriya could hardly see the other as tears had started to blur his sight. "You BASTARD!" he all but screamed, falling to his knees and throwing is arms around Muraki's neck and sobbed two months of tears all over the man, all while chanting 'bastard', 'idiot', 'scared the shit out of me', and something like, 'missed you' and 'never do that again!'

He felt Murakis arms slid around his waist as the older man hugged him close and tried to hush him down before someone heard him, rocking the trembling body of his only friend.

* * *

Okay, big meanie cliffhanger muahahahahah! The reason as to why there won't be any Mu/Tsu any time soon is because I'm gonna do something really mean towards Muraki. But really, the man deserves it! And I think that Tsuziki would appreciate some time without complicatd romances… So he and Watari are gonna team up against Hisoka soon… 


End file.
